Bad Girl
by Toyoko
Summary: Kallen Stadtfeld: New girl, bad to the bone. Millay: the girl who always has a plan...and a target. Lelouch: The unfortunate target. Put them all together, fun, jealousy and a few moves too bold for high school and for Lelouch.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Code Geass fanfic and I am very excited! I hope you all enjoy the short fic and please review.**

**P.S. I remember absolutely nothing from this anime. I haven't seen it in a while…but my love for it has never faltered over the past year. We love you Lelouch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass…so very unfortunate :(**

**CHAPTER 1**

"You guys! Stop!" Rivalz said as he sank into his seat. Everyone around him was making kissy sounds, teasing him about his crush on Millay.

"You should probably listen to him," Lelouch, the ever obedient said, a tiny smile on his face.

"Thank you, Lulu!" Rivalz said, using the nickname he had received from their Student Council President, Millay, the topic of their discussion.

"Oh, come one Lelouch! Why do you have to put a damper on this game! You know we barely get to tease him about Madam President!" Suzaku whined.

"Yes, brother! Barely!" Nunally joined in.

"I didn't stop you, I just suggested…"Lelouch started.

"Suggested what? Hello my fellow student councilors!" Millay said as she sat in the empty seat beside Rivalz. Suzaku tried to guard his laughing, but a snort escaped. Millay looked at him strangely. Rivalz was of course the source of the laughter. Once Millay had sat down, he had melted in his seat, staring at her with droopy lovey dovey eyes. Was Millay the only one who could not see the crush Rivalz had on her? Leave it to Millay to notice everything except what involved her.

"Nothing, nothing of importance, just a little idea about how to start off the new school year," Lelouch said. Millay was now all ears, still oblivious to Rivalz's love sick drooling.

"Ooo! Lulu kun, what is it? You know how exciting it is to put on parties! Or festivals!" She exclaimed, leaning across the table to hear more from Lulu kun. Lelouch glanced around the table before meeting Millay's eyes.

"Hope he can get out of this one," Suzaku whispered to Nunally as he watched Lelouch's calm face.

"Don't worry, my brother is never in a tight spot," Nunally boasted.

"We could all choose a new student in our year, introduce them to the school, show them around and all in all, familiarize them with how things work around here. Since there are just a few new students, we could all take one or two. Then, during the weekend, we could have a party where they are able to meet people other than us, the student council. Of course, you and Nunally will be excluded seeing as you're a year ahead and that you're our president and there are no new students in Nunally's year" he said without missing a beat. Millay frowned.

"Doesn't feel complete," she said squinting her eyes, trying to think. Of course, no event was complete without some crazy idea from Millay that would only hurt the student council. And they all knew she was searching for one again. Suzaku remembered Valentine's Day the year before and rubbed his arms. He had been in a tug of war between The Sewing Club and The Knitting Club. He had been the rope, or the thread if you really thought about it. The two clubs were recognized rivals though he couldn't understand the difference between them.

Nunally remembered The Christmas Festival titled 'Oh Jolly Jolly'. It had been rather jolly for Millay had held a laughing contest and poor Nunally's sensitive ears had hurt for a whole week. She was just glad she still had her eyes after The Thanksgiving Feast.

That was the one Rivalz remembered the best. After all, Millay had held a modeling contest…of boys wearing girl's clothing. Millay had tricked him into doing it and his cheeks became tinted with the faintest shade of pink as he remembered his swimsuit mishap. Not pretty.

Lelouch remembered all of the festivals and parties. He would have had to because it seemed as if Millay was targeting him. He was chased by almost the whole school on Valentine's Day, made the judge of the laughing contest (the judge was the one who would tell the joke or do something funny to get the laughter flowing)and Millay had made him the host of the modeling contest. The host was to wear the most elaborate suit of all, so Lelouch had ended up dressed in peacock feathers, leopard prints and highly clashing polka dots and flowers. The dress had made him nauseous and he had thrown up an uncountable amount of times. Everybody shivered.

"I've got it!" Millay shouted, finger in air, light bulb almost hovering over her head.

'Oh no,' everyone groaned internally.

"Hi guys!" Shirley exclaimed as she wedged herself between Lelouch and Suzaku. She immediately began batting her lashes at Lelouch. Suzaku grinned evily and made kissy faces at his friend, Shirley unable to see. Lelouch narrowed his eyes at him. Nunally stifled a laugh. It was funny seeing Lelouch that way.

"Lulu kun, can I ask you something?" Shirley asked. The question was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why, of course, Shirley," he answered with a smile. She smiled back and for a while she forgot what she was going to say. So had Millay. She, along with everyone else, was leaning in closer to hear what was happening.

"Why are you…avoiding me?" Shirley asked.

"I'm not avoiding you, Shirley. We're friends," he said, sending a message to her in a way that said 'I'm a clueless boy who doesn't know how you feel about me'. She twisted her little mouth and started to play with her long red hair.

"You're lying, you've been hanging out with C.C. so often these days," she pouted. C.C. was the girl who helped him to fend off other girls. She was a close friend of his.

"C.C. and I are friends also, Shirley. I don't see a problem if I spend time with her," he continued, smile still on face, keeping the conversation friendly, no one wanted to see Shirley upset, or even worse…crying.

"Oh," she said and turned away, She was upset, everyone could tell, but it wasn't as bad as usual. Millay suddenly remembered her brilliant idea and she spoke up.

"Like I was saying before. I think that…" She was interrupted by the bell. Everyone grabbed their bags and started chattering, each grateful that Millay had been foiled.

"Let's go to class, Millay" Rivalz said, so sweetly that everyone else almost gagged.

"Thank you very much, Rivalz, but I have a meeting with the principal. Now I can run my idea by him. Oh, meeting this afternoon at 3! Do not be late!" Millay sung her last sentence. She waved goodbye to them and hurriedly walked off to the principal's office.

"That was close," Nunally said, mock wiping sweat from her brow, "I have to get to class. I'd better run, it's all the way on the other side of campus," Nunally said.

"Goodbye, Nuna," Lelouch said, giving her a big hug. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a wide smile, then a wink. She looked from Shirley to him and he blushed slightly.

"Goodbye, brother," she said and turned and ran off, the fastest girl in the school.

"I'd better go," Shirley said, face down, feet scurrying. Soon, she was out of sight.

"Shirley is upset with you…again. This is like the third time this week. I don't get you Lelouch. If you don't do the right thing, you try to kill yourself, yet you lie with ease and perfection," Suzaku said.

"That leaves only one explanation. My rules are my rules, bendable and breakable," Lelouch said.

"I don't understand your rules," Suzaku shook his head.

"You're not meant to," Lelouch said, swinging an arm around Suzaku's shoulder.

"I don't get you," Suzaku said. Lelouch smiled his signature smile. It was small and told everyone that he knew more than he was letting them believe.

"No one does," Lelouch said, pushing them off so they could get to class.

A girl sitting in a tree, short red hair spiking out, short skirt and a blouse that didn't do a good job at hiding her bustiness, was watching Lelouch and Suzaku. She smirked. Being transferred to this Britannian school maybe wouldn't be so bad.

Sooooo…what did you all think? Good? Bad? Okay? I really want to know and I'm really excited for your reviews!

P.S. Am I the only one who think s people should stop acting as if Naruto is the only anime on this planet?!


	2. Chapter 2

_SO I HAVE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 2!! I THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! Sorry I can't mention you al by name, but I'm short on time! I loved all those reviews and they helped to make my day today when I read them! _

_DISCLAIMER:I do not own Code Geass, but I do own a great love for our Lu-lu-kun!!! Yay!!!_

* * *

"Class, welcome back to school for your new school year!" Their homeroom teacher said to them. She had told them her name, but they had already forgotten.

"This is boring already. I think I might be looking forward to Millay's plan," Suzaku yawned.

"Whatever she comes up with, I'll be forced to do it," Lelouch said. Suzaku smirked.

"I always noticed she picks on you mostly. I should have known from you being the judge dressed in peacock feathers, but…" Suzaku said, trailing off. Lelouch groaned and hid his face in his hands. He did not want to be reminded of that day ever again!

"Now please welcome one of our new students, Kallen Stadtfield!" The lady said. This caught Lelouch's and Suzaku's attention. There, at the front of the class stood a girl, a new girl obviously. She was examining her nails, totally in her own world. When she heard her name, she looked up, smirk intact. She looked straight at Lelouch and he greeted her with his signature smile. She winked at him and turned her attention to the rest of the class.

"She seems to like you," Suzaku said, giving the girl the best friend's once over.

"How could you tell?" Lelouch asked, turning his small, all-knowing smile onto Suzaku.

"I approve. You could use someone like her," Suzaku said. Lelouch rose an eyebrow at the statement.

"I could use someone like her?" Lelouch asked looking between her and his best friend. Suzaku nodded.

"She could teach you how to define your rules, make you easier for other people to understand. She has the potential to make life easier for me."

"And how do you know that?"

"I'm a good judge of character."

"So, why are you my best friend?"

"Because you're so twisted, you'll do anything to protect the ones you love while making it look like you're totally evil," Suzaku said. He held Lelouch's eyes for a few seconds. He was right. That was how Lelouch worked.

"Excuse me, girls. I'd like to sit here," a voice said, pulling them out of their staring. They turned to see who it was. It was the new girl, leaning over an empty chair toward them. Their eyes widened as their eyes came into contact with a mile of cleavage. She smirked and sat in the seat without a word from either of them. They watched her sit.

"Ever think you could be wrong?" Lelouch croaked. Suzaku shook his head. He was too dazzled to speak. She turned to them, smirk still in place.

"What are you girls staring at?" She asked teasingly. She crossed her legs under her desk and they both saw her extremely short skirt ride up a few inches, her long legs stretching on for what seemed like miles. Suzaku banged his head on the table.

"I think I'm going to be sick with desire," he mumbled so that only Lelouch could hear.

"Me too," Lelouch said. Her eyes ran over his body, well, the amount she could see. She smiled as if she was sharing a secret with herself then she turned away and didn't look back at him.

"I don't think I can do this class anymore" Suzaku mumbled. Lelouch tore his eyes from Kallen and looked down at his friend. Suzaku's face was sliding down the desk thus contorting it. Lelouch smiled, a different smile this time. One that told someone that he was pleased, or happy. Truly happy. Suzaku smiled back, a contorted smile.

The class went by slowly and Lelouch's eyes couldn't help but drift back to the new girl. He had realized that she had lost interest in the class about 5 minutes after it had started. She had already given herself a new hairstyle, doodled on a whole page and painted her fingernails black. When the bell rung for the class to end, she packed up her stuff and left, one of the first people out of the class.

"She was…strange," Lelouch said.

"Aww, Lulu has a crush," Suzaku teased. Lelouch blushed pink.

"No, I don't," he denied quickly. Suzaku grinned.

"I was right. You should try talking to her. She's probably the only one on this planet that can figure you out," he said. Lelouch shook his head.

"I don't think that's possible and you can keep dreaming about me and her. It will never happen," Lelouch said. He turned down a different corridor from the one Suzaku was headed. He didn't look back. He refused to believe what his best friend was telling him.

"It's going to happen, Lelouch! Just wait!" Suzaku shouted down the corridor. Lelouch turned a corner, completely shutting off Suzaku. Lelouch shook his head and took another sharp turn.

"Whoaaaa! Dude!" A girl said. He had run into a much shorter person than himself on his hurried trip around the corner.

"Sorry," he said, looking down at her. His eyes widened. Her mouth stretched into a smirk.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," she purred. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Kallen Stadtfield," he said, never one to be at a loss for words. She didn't step back; she stood firm, looking up into his amethyst eyes.

"What was your boyfriend's name?" She asked. Lelouch did a double take.

"I don't have a boyfriend," he denied, red tainting his cheeks. She grinned and then stepped back. She looked him over, stripping him and dissecting him in the corridor. He was nervous and getting twitchy, but he controlled it.

"Then what's your friend's name?" She asked.

"Suzaku," Lelouch answered, "why do you want to know?"

"I think he's kinda cute. Might try to talk to him, or ask him out," she said, becoming serious. Lelouch was surprised. Suzaku! She had to be kidding.

"If you want to ask him out, why are you talking to me instead of him?"

"Because I think you're kinda cute too and I was wondering which of the two I should choose," she said, playful smirk back. Lelouch blinked rapidly. She kept on surprising him.

"Its best you ask Suzaku out. He's nicer," he said. Her smirk widened.

"I don't like nice boys," she whispered. She winked again and patted him on the shoulder, allowing her arm to slowly run over the long sleeve of his uniform, then she walked away. He glanced behind him. There was no exaggerated hip swinging and booty bouncing, just a bad girl walking down the corridor. He drew his eyes from her and turned around. He stopped again. There was Shirley, standing at the door of the classroom he was going to enter.

'Why did she have to see that?' Lelouch asked himself. Her downcast eyes shyly looked up and met his. She turned away suddenly and scurried into the classroom. He sighed and followed her in.

* * *

_Ok…READ AND REVIEW ALL! See you next week…or chapter 3 will see you next week…whichever sounds better to you. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I didn't reply to your reviews personally, but I am sooooooooooo happy to hear from you. Thanks to the person who corrected me with Suzaku's name, I have no idea how I came up with Sagara instead of Kururugi. I must have been thinking about Sanosuke. THANK YOU!!! About Kallen's last name…I a go check that out again._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass, if I did, I would never think of naming Lelouch Lelouch. Am I the only one who is in love with that name??!!_

* * *

Lelouch fidgeted in his seat, unusual behaviour for him. Millay had ordered complete silence from the beginning of the meeting. Everyone else was sitting still, all ears tuned to what their important president was saying. He somehow couldn't concentrate. His mind unwillingly drifted back to that moment in the hallway with Kallen. She was a strange girl indeed. It wasn't only her strangeness, but it was what Suzaku had said. It irritated Lelouch. What if his best friend was right? What if she _was_ good for him? That was a scary thought.

"So what do you think of my idea, Lulu?" Millay asked. Lelouch was drawn back to his current location and blinked. What?

"I wasn't quite paying attention," he admitted. Millay sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"So, you mean I went through all of that explaining for nothing?" She asked.

"Oh, it wasn't for nothing. Lelouch there has a good excuse," Suzaku teased. Lelouch flicked his eyes over to Suzaku, threatening his friend. Suzaku nodded in agreement and put a finger to his lips, the universal sign of hush. Lelouch didn't trust him, he had that mischievous glint in his eye. Millay followed Lelouch's vision to Suzaku and immediately realized that something was up. She didn't like to be left out of anything. But it seemed Lelouch didn't want it to be known. She almost smirked evilly as another idea practically built itself in her head. She would get all the juicy details from Suzaku. Then, she would mix Lelouch's secret into the biggest, best plan she had ever come up with. She giggled and everyone stared at her. She realized everyone giving her strange looks and she stopped.

"Sorry about that. I just got struck with another idea. Student council meeting tomorrow, before school. I will assign you to your new students," Millay said, one hand partially covering her mouth. Everyone stood up and packed their things, leaving in one big group. Lelouch moved with the group until he realized that Suzaku wasn't with them. He stopped and narrowed his eyes. He could bet that Suzaku was telling Millay a whole bunch of lies about him and the new girl. He stormed back into the meeting room, only to run into Suzaku coming out of the room.

"Take it easy, pal," Suzaku said, stepping around Lelouch.

"If you have told Millay, I promise you I will hurt you," Lelouch threatened. Suzaku brushed it off.

"Do you think I'd do that to you, Lelouch? My best friend? I would never betray your secrets to Millay. She can't be trusted with secrets," Suzaku said, smiling. Of course he had told Millay about the new girl and being Millay, she had come up with a plan that the entire council would enjoy…except Lelouch of course. He could see why Millay liked to pick on Lelouch. He had to admit that it was fun.

"You better had not," Lelouch mumbled, falling into step with his friend.

"So, since you missed everything, let me break it down for you. We start first thing tomorrow. Millay wants to keep us in suspense until the very last second. She's going to bring them to the meeting room and then we just pair up when she calls our names," Suzaku said. Lelouch nodded as they pushed the doors open and stepped out into the warm sunshine.

"That sounds fair enough…where's the bad part? The part where you and I feel pain."

"Well…"

"Yes, I'm listening."

"Well…Millay said that for the entire week, before the party…the new students have to live with us," Suzaku said. Ooh, if Lelouch found out what he had done, he'd be dead for sure. Lelouch's eyes widened just a bit, but he caught himself.

"That's not good," Lelouch mumbled.

"Tell me about it. What if I don't like them? This is going to be really embarrassing," Suzaku said, the future horrors from Millay's new plans unable to be seen. Was anyone going to stand up to her and tell her that her ideas were only fun for her? Scratch that, it had never entered anyone's mind to defy the president. She was after all, Madam President.

"And I'll bet she'll find some way to make me get the worst new student…like Kallen," Lelouch mumbled. Suzaku couldn't help but smirk. He clapped Lelouch on the back and grinned.

"No, man. There is no way you'll end up with Kallen."

*

"Lelouch and Kallen," Millay read out from a little piece of paper she had in her hand. Lelouch could hardly believe it.

"What luck you have, dear friend," Suzaku said, eyes on a pretty pink-haired sweetheart named Euphemia.

"I think you had something to do with this, and it won't go down easy," Lelouch said, trying not to let his eyes drift over to Kallen. She on the other hand was staring at him, smiling.

"Suzaku and Euphemia," Millay said. Suzaku almost jumped into the air and squealed in joy. He officially loved Millay, no matter what she did to him next. Euphemia glanced up to see who was her student councilor. Suzaku smiled, what he thought was seductively, at her. Her cheeks became a slight pink and she glanced down again.

"She likes me," Suzaku said, eyes now resembling Rivalz droopy lovey dovey eyes.

"How can you tell?" Lelouch asked, ready to draw his best friend off his pedestal.

"I just can," Suzaku said, never taking his eyes from hers.

"And I'm sure she could tell that you have no experience with girls," Lelouch said.

"I have enough," Suzaku counteracted.

"What was that smile supposed to do? Make her gag? Or make her fall in love with you?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku pouted and went back to watching the shy Euphemia.

"Good. Now that everyone is matched, let the tour of the school start!" Millay said. She was forever excited. Everyone stood up and paired up, well, everyone except Lelouch and Kallen.

"Are you afraid of me or something?" Kallen asked as the last person left the room.

"No, I fear no one," Lelouch said. Kallen stood up from her seat and walked over to him.

"Then we should get along," she said, sitting in his lap. He jumped and immediately stiffened. She pulled out a cigarette.

"You can't smoke here," he said, controlling his voice.

"I don't smoke," she said, looking at him.

"Then why do you have a cigarette?"

"I had some friends back at my old school who liked the stuff, it calmed them down, loosened them up. I thought you might need it. You're so tightly wound up that your cord will probably break," she said, offering it to him. He shook his head.

"I don't smoke either," he said.

"Duck your head," she said.

"What?"

"Just duck your head a little and you won't get hurt," she said in a more demanding voice. Lelouch obeyed and ducked his head a little. She used the opportunity to swing one of her legs over his head so that she was now straddling him. If he could have keeled over and died, he would have. Instead, his cheeks blazed red and his mouth was standing open. She smiled.

"I'll get used to you just fine if you react that way whenever I do that," she said, closing his mouth.

"Could you please get off of me?" He asked. She ignored him and started to examine his uniform. She straightened and pulled on nothing. Lelouch's uniforms were ironed perfectly.

"You're such a goody two shoes, live by the rules guy. Haven't you ever wanted to just break free from all of that?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, I'm fine with my rules thank you very much," he said, recoiling from her.

"I have much to teach you Mr. Lamperouge. Much to teach you," she said. She straightened his collar and smiled innocently at him.

* * *

_Ok, for all of those who actually like this fanfic, I will try to actually proof-read it. But if I don't, please forgive me. Exams are here and I am so nervous! Thanks for reading. Point out all and every mistake PLEASSSEEEE! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_I changed the rating to M just to be safe. The stuff is probably T rated material but I think some things that Kallen does is extremely bold. As you have realized, the characters are a bit O.O.C or totally exaggerated, but I thought that was what I needed to make it kind of funny._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass, but I do own this horrible memory! Ahhh! The horror of it all! _

* * *

"Can you please come with me?" Lelouch asked. He had finally gotten his tour going with Kallen and the first place he had brought her, the roof, was the place she had chosen to permanently stop. She had just fallen on the ground to lie on her back, staring up at the sky.

"Come and join me Lelouch, its fun," she grinned up at him. He twisted his mouth in frustration. Was she trying to get him upset?

"No, we have to go. The teachers will be expecting us soon," he said calmly.

"Oh, come one Lulu, just 5 minutes, then we can go to class," Kallen said, trying to figure out what shape the clouds were taking on. Lelouch sighed and sat beside her on the ground.

"Two minutes, then we leave," he said.

"You have to lie down and look up. If you just sit there then I won't move," she said.

'I knew it, Millay just had to make this experience miserable,' he thought as he lay beside her.

"Happy now?" he asked, obviously not caring about her happiness. She reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Yup," she said. Lelouch ignored her and stared at the clouds moving slowly across the sky.

'They are beautiful,' he thought. A soft cloud caught his attention, he swore it looked like Nunally. He smiled and his eyelids became heavy. Kallen looked over to him and noticed that he was on the verge of sleep. She rubbed her thumb over his hand soothingly and in a few minutes, he was asleep.

Lelouch pushed his eyes open and stared up at the sky. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He sat up immediately and scrambled to get to his feet. A hand held him back.

"Calm down Lelouch," Kallen said. He allowed her to guide him back to a sitting position.

"We need to get to class, we're late," he said. She laughed.

"Lelouch…the last bell rung a few minutes ago," she said.

"What?" He asked, his voice coming out as a croak instead of the scream he had intended.

"It's after 3, you slept the whole day. I didn't have the heart to wake you," she said, brushing a lock of hair from his face.

Lelouch dropped his head into his hands and groaned to himself. He had missed the entire day of school. The entire day! What would his teachers think of him?

"I don't think that was the best thing to do," he mumbled.

"Of course it was, now you can work on your homework without feeling tired," she said and he could feel a book being pushed into his face. He raised his head and took the book from her. He flipped it open. In a neat handwriting, someone had taken his notes and written down his homework. He looked up at Kallen. She held up her hands in surrender and smirked.

"Guilty as charged," she said. Lelouch stared at her in amazement.

"You…did…this?" He asked, stunned. She shook her head.

"Yeah, is it that hard to believe?" She asked.

"Actually, it is," he said.

"Well, what did you expect me to do? Sit here and watch you sleep? Though I do see why all the girls are totally in love with you," she said.

"No they're not," he denied, looking closely at her notes. They were actually good.

"Yes, they are. Hello, did you not see Shirley's face this morning? The girl looked like her cat had died."

"Shirley is fine."

"And half of the girls in your Chemistry class want to be your partner, they fight to be your partner. The other half can't fight because they have boyfriends."

"I'm not that desirable," he said, refusing to believe anything she was saying. Lelouch Lamperouge was not a chick magnet.

"Oh, Lulu, why don't you spend more time with me? I like you. I think you're hot," Kallen said, purring on "hot". She got on all fours and pushed Lelouch onto his back. He was taken by surprise. He almost fainted when she climbed over him, her breasts pouring out of her blouse. His cheeks heated up as he thought of her short skirt. He was glad he wasn't standing behind her or he would have had a heart attack.

"This is very uncomfortable," he said, trying to pull himself away. She stuck with his every move.

"What's the problem, Lulu, don't you like me too?" She asked, eyes wide open, feigning innocence.

"No, I don't, now will you please get off of me?" He asked, his heart beating faster and his face redder than Kallen's hair. Kallen's mouth twisted into a thoughtful line then she sat on his pelvis, straddling him. His eyes floated to the skies and he begged for death. She was torturing him!

"Why so scared, Lelouch? I'm only playing with you," she said.

"Well, I'm not comfortable with this game. I prefer to play chess with you if you don't mind," he said, unable to look at her. Strange feelings were running through him and he was afraid of them. Kallen's face lit up with realization.

"Oh my goodness! Are you, Lelouch Lamperouge, most gorgeous boy in the school, telling me, Kallen Stadtfield, resident bad ass, that you have never had a girlfriend?" She exclaimed. His eyes flicked to her suddenly and they narrowed. How had she figured that out? Had to be that backstabbing friend of his, Suzaku Kururugi.

"I'm going to kill Suzaku for telling you that," Lelouch said. Kallen smirked.

"Suzy didn't tell me, stupid. I figured it out. This girl isn't as dumb as you imagine," she said. He mentally slapped himself. Great, he had just screwed himself over.

"Is that supposed to be a problem? " He asked rhetorically as he put his hands over his face.

"Yes," she whispered, closer than she should be. She removed his hands from his face and he froze.

"No, it's not important," he said. Their faces were so close…he was afraid. What would Kallen do to him now? She obviously didn't play by the rules. She reached up and gently moved his hair from his face. Her hands lingered and she started to twist a lock of his hair around her finger. Her body stretched out along the length of his, her free hand cupping his face.

"Yes, it is important. You're afraid and you shouldn't be. We don't bite…well, they don't bite, I do," she said and bit him gently on the neck. He jumped a little at the tiny pinch, but his body couldn't respond well enough to push her off.

"We might get caught, we should stop," he suggested, eyeing the door to the roof.

"Will you just relax. That's your problem. You need to relax," she mumbled into his throat, placing a tiny kiss on the side on his neck. His heart jumped suddenly and she laughed softly. She kissed him on the neck again and he heart jumped once more.

"No, we need to stop," he said, his voice not holding any power, unusual for him. He always spoke as if he was in charge.

"I like the thing your heart does. It jumps every time I kiss you," she said, smiling at him before kissing his neck and biting it. His heart jumped again and she laughed a bit louder. He blushed. She was enjoying his discomfort. Were all girls this evil? She continued to kiss his neck, sucking and biting almost every inch she could get at. Lelouch closed his eyes, his heart still jumping with her every kiss. It actually felt good, but he wasn't sure of the desires coursing through his body. He could control it now, but what if she refused to stop kissing him? His eyes flickered open and drifted reflexively to the door. Shirley stood there, tears streaming from her eyes, her mouth slightly open.

"Damnnit," Lelouch growled. Kallen instinctively sat up and turned around. She smiled widely when she saw Shirley.

"Hey Shirley!" She called. Shirley let out a loud sob and ran down the stairs, her sobs diminishing slowly.

"I told you to stop and you didn't! Now Shirley saw us! Why can't you listen?" Lelouch asked, keeping his voice in control. Kallen turned back to him and blew a strand of hair from her face.

"It's not like we're together or anything, Lelouch. We didn't do anything. If I had wanted to have sex, you'd be naked and sexed out by now," she said. His mouth fell open. He had the strange feeling that she was telling the truth.

"Oh, you've got hickeys," she pointed out in glee.

"Wh…what?" He asked, putting a hand to his neck.

"I gave you hickeys. They look good on you. If it makes you feel better, you can give me one," she said, making her neck available. For a moment he considered it, but just for a moment.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO!" He said, crawling from under her. He stood up and fixed his collar. Thank goodness they had high collars.

"We'll have more time to work on it, don't you worry, Lelouch. Remember, I am sleeping over at your house for the rest of the week," she smiled at him, looping her arm through his.

'I will kill you Millay.'

* * *

_Soooo…do you guys still love it? I love the review response I'm getting. I love that even through all my silly, could be avoided mistakes and 3 paged chapters, people still review. I love this website, and so, I am going to dip my toe into as many fandoms as possible. This Christmas I am taking on anime. Yay!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so impressed with this story. I got so many hits for it and I never thought I'd be pushing 40 reviews with these really short chapters. What would be awesome right now is if I got like 200 reviews. I'd like a 1000, but I think that's just pushing it._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass, but I do own sadness. Because its Christmas and I have tons of homework :(_

* * *

Kallen propped a leg up on her pillow as her eyes took in the room she had been assigned. She had been surprised to see his house. It was huge! She had gotten used to it already though and was looking forward to meeting his sister. She had heard about Nunally, the love of Lelouch's life, at school. She sighed and got up from her bed. She was only wearing her lacy black underwear, she hadn't donned her nightgown as yet. She looked outside at the dark sky and was tempted to sit on the balcony's rails. She flicked the light off in her room and slid the door behind the curtains open. She stepped out into the cool night air, closing her eyes as the wind rushed around her, raising goose bumps on her arm. She swung her feet over the railing and sat, looking at nothing, yet looking at everything.

"Kallen?" She heard Lelouch call her name, knocking on her door.

"Come on in Lulu, I'm on the balcony," she said. She could hear her door open then close and she could hear his footsteps walk to the balcony door. The door was sliding open.

"Kallen!" He said, in shock.

"Who did you expect? Millay? She's not going to follow you around and make your life miserable, you know," Kallen said, turning to him.

"Kallen…what are you doing on the railings?" He asked, slowly approaching her.

"Have you ever just sat outside and looked at the sky?" She asked.

"No…but you look like you're about to commit suicide," he said, leaning against the railing beside her.

"Not tonight, maybe next week," she joked. Lelouch raised wide eyes to hers and realized what she was wearing. He tore his eyes away.

"You should learn to put on clothes, Kallen," he said, face turned from hers.

"And you should learn how to look at a girl with respect, no matter what she's wearing," Kallen said, turning his head to look at her. He tried to turn his eyes away, but she wouldn't allow it.

"I'm not trying to pimp you out, Lelouch. I've just never had the chance to play matchmaker before," she said.

"This is not how you play matchmaker," he said.

"For goodness sakes, look at me! How can I play matchmaker when you don't know a thing to do? I have to teach you how to be romantic first…or else the girl just might dump you. I wouldn't want that to happen to my Lulu-kun," she said, pinching his cheeks, "by the way, those hickeys look really good. I've outdone myself."

"You're strange," he said.

"You sure you don't wanna give me a hickey?" She asked,

"Positive."

"Ever dreamt of giving Shirley a hickey?" Kallen asked, eyebrow raised. Lelouch didn't answer immediately. Kallen looked at him with knowing eyes.

"Yes," he admitted reluctantly. She smiled in achievement.

"I knew you liked her. You're just afraid of girls," Kallen said.

"Shirley could never like me after what she saw," he said.

"She's in love with you Lelouch. You are so oblivious," Kallen rolled her eyes. She swung her feet over and Lelouch acted reflexively. He held on to her waist, afraid that she would fall. She glanced up at Lelouch, her feet firmly on the ground. She smirked.

"I was just…I was…afraid you were going to…umm…fall," he said, sheepishly. Lately, he hadn't been himself.

"That's okay, you're learning Mr. Lamperouge," she said, pulling him to her roughly, "good job," she purred erotically in his ear. Her right leg rubbed against his left leg and Lelouch acted instinctively and caught the leg.

"Is this a step up?" He asked. Kallen jumped and wrapped both her legs around him, pushing him against the rails.

"A girl likes a strong guy. You're so scrawny, it's a wonder you can hold me," she said.

"What now?" He asked. Was he really taking her help? Or was he just using her to satisfy the desire he was trying to fight.

"We have sex," she said and kissed him on the mouth. Lelouch didn't know what to do for a moment. Then he moved his lips with Kallen's, allowing her to lead. He could see her closed eyes and he slowly closed his too.

She was gentle, as expected from a woman and her lips were soft and tasted like strawberry. Lelouch sucked and nibbled gently on her bottom lip, tasting her strawberry flavor. She moaned in approval.

"You might be good at this, Lulu," she said against his lips. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair and he spun around, placing her on the rails. She giggled with pleasure.

"Maybe…what if I don't want to do it," he asked, pulling a short distance away from her.

"Then you don't have to. Kiss me, Lelouch," she said, pulling him back to her. Lelouch didn't know what was going on with him, but…he was liking it.

"With pleasure," he said. Kallen laughed as he started nibbling on her neck.

"Revenge?" She asked.

"Oh yes," he answered. She threw her head back and allowed him to do his stuff. Why was she enjoying this? Wasn't she supposed to be "prepping" him for Shirley? Truth was, she didn't care much about anything about Shirley, except that she had the heart of the boy she liked. It was impossible not to fall for the amethyst eyed Lelouch the moment you looked at him. She had no idea what about him had caught her attention. Yes, he was impossibly pretty and delicately skinny, but he had that aura around him that had drawn her to him. He was like Casanova. She knew she should feel guilty about using him for her own pleasure, but she wanted it and she worked hard for what she wanted. And she never gave up.

* * *

_I know what you all are thinking…KALLEN?! OMG! Some of you actually like this Kallen, while others may be kind of creeped out, but still interested. However you feel, just please, review and maybe my dreams of getting a huge amount of love and appreciation in your reviews will happen. It's one of my dreams that don't involve money. :)_

_I have this idea for a Code Geass fic but I can't write it cuz I forgot everything about the anime and in this, (possibly it will be titled "Zero in the Dark"), Kallen finds out who Zero is…in the dark. Pun intended? Probably, probably not. I need a co-author or just somebody who can help me out, please, and sometime next year we can take on the project. Anybody willing to help?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, so a few of you said you would help me out. I'll try to get on that in January. I'm trying to make writing seem fun instead of like a job, which it does feel like now. I am seriously going to try to answer to your reviews as of this chapter and to personally thank you by name at the beginning fn the rest of the 4 chapters. More details bout the story I'm planning is at the bottom._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass and right now, I feel like my brain is going to explode all over my computer screen!_

* * *

Lelouch was tired. He was waking up for a new day and he was already tired. He opened his eyes and took in the strange room. This wasn't his room, thus making the bed he was on, not his. Somebody moved in his arms and he realized that he was in Kallen's bed, in Kallen's room. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He immediately noticed his clothes on the floor, his boxers flung on the ceiling fan. He lifted the sheet and looked at what was underneath. Damn, they were naked. He closed his eyes and dropped back onto the bed, trying to let everything click into place. Kallen moaned softly and turned to face Lelouch.

"Morning Lelouch," she grumbled. She put her head on his chest and used a hand to gently trace the contours of his abs.

"We're naked," he said.

"So?" Kallen didn't really care.

"So, we had sex," he said. He closed his eyes, trying to accept the fact.

"No, we didn't," Kallen denied it.

"What? They why are we naked? And why am I seeing images of insane sex positions in my head?" He asked. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Because your imagination is going wild. Trust me, we didn't do anything. We were probably going to, but it was just going too far," she said, kissing his chest. Lelouch took a few steps back in his memory and remembered how they had talked after their make out session. They had had a long talk, both of them naked, then they had fallen asleep.

"Oh, I remember now," he said, his hand playing in Kallen's hair.

"Good, now, I think your training is done," she said as she continued to trace his abs.

"That was all it took?" He asked, his heart falling when she said it. He had to admit, he had enjoyed everything last night. He had enjoyed being with Kallen.

"Yup, that was it," she said, getting up. Lelouch watched her tug the sheet behind her as she walked toward the bathroom. Lelouch sat up too. He felt as if he had just had a whirlwind affair. Was he finally ready to face Shirley? He stood on the bed and grabbed his boxers from the fan. By the time Kallen had exited the bathroom, Lelouch was ready to leave.

"I'll see you downstairs for breakfast," he said.

"Then I get to meet the perfect little girl," Kallen smiled. Lelouch opened the door and slipped out, glad that no one was around to see him. How wrong he was. Nunally had seen him and she, being in on Millay's plan, was bursting with impatience. Wait until her president heard about this. But what would they do with Shirley? That was a hard question indeed.

*

"Ahh, Brother! I am so pleased to see you," the ever pleasant Nunally said.

"Good morning Nuna. I'm feeling a bit tired, didn't get much sleep last night," he said, hugging her and placing a kiss on her cheek. Nunally smiled a familiar smile, the one Lelouch always smiled and it was creeping him out. He had never seen her look so devious in all of his life. Talking to Lelouch only made Nunally want to talk to Millay much earlier. He was giving her imagination too much to chew on.

"So, this is the lovely Nunally," Kallen said, stepping into the room. Nunally smiled her usual smile to Kallen.

"And you're Kallen. How nice to have you with us," Nunally said, embracing her future sister-in-law.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kallen said, smirking as she hugged the slightly smaller girl.

"Come! Let us eat!" Nunally said, sitting down at her usual spot around the table. She pulled Kallen to sit beside her, giving her a huge smile. Lelouch sat on the opposite side of them, watching with narrowed eyes as the two girls conversed. Could he trust Nunally too? Or was Millay brainwashing his sister? Kallen looked over at Lelouch the same time that Nunally did and they erupted into laughter. No, he could not trust his own sister. His shoulders slumped as he realized that Millay had influenced everyone around him to make his life miserable. Once again, he vowed to kill Millay. He immediately became lost in his "I will kill Millay" thoughts, going over many strategies in his head. There were barely any that did not involve killing Rivalz first, and an innocent life could not be taken…

"Lelouch? Are you going to eat your breakfast?" Nunally asked, looking at her brother with concern. Kallen snorted and smirked at him.

"His mind is in the gutter. He looks at those strips of bacon and he sees a certain someone on a stripper's pole," Kallen said. Nunally smiled Lelouch's smile again and Lelouch shivered. He hurriedly ate his food. He didn't want Kallen to influence his sister wrongly. In no time at all, they were all perched on the front step, waiting for their ride from dun dun dun…Millay.

"You should stop looking so worried. When she sees you, she'll forget everything that ever happened," Kallen encouraged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What if I really don't like her?" He asked, a bit confused.

"You love her Lelouch!" Kallen exclaimed. Nunally could not hear their conversation. She had plugged her earphones into her ears and was barely containing herself. Oh boy did she have news for Millay. And Suzaku would probably be interested in the news too. If he could pull himself from Euphemia for 2 minutes.

"How can you be so sure if I'm not that sure?" He asked. Kallen shrugged.

"I dunno, I was just trying to encourage you," she said.

"Well, try to help me with my second thoughts," he said. He jumped when Kallen slapped him on the butt.

"You've got a good ass," she complimented him.

"How is that supposed to help?" He asked, trying to protect his butt.

"That wasn't supposed to help you, that was supposed to help me…can I have another grab"

"No!" He yelled. Kallen smirked. It was fun to sexually harass Lelouch. An eight seater suddenly pulled up in front of them and Millay poked her head out of the driver's side.

"You guys are late! Now hop in!" She yelled. Suzaku slid open the door and Lelouch got in. The first thing he noticed was Euphemia sitting beside Suzaku, dressed in one of his sweaters.

"You work fast," Lelouch mumbled to Suzaku as he climbed past them, smiling at the girl. She smiled back. Kallen got in next and grinned with Suzaku.

"I like how you roll. It's hard to believe you and Lelouch are friends," she said. She winked at Euphemia and sat beside Lelouch. Nunally got in next, giving Euphemia a huge hug.

"I dropped everyone else and their new student off already, so it's straight to school!" Millay said. No one knew why she chose to drive everyone to school in the morning and back home during the evening. Looking at it, the student councilors barely spent time apart. They were their own little population.

*

"Shirley…can I talk to you?" Lelouch asked before she could leave the class. He had spent the entire day gathering courage to talk to her, maybe even ask her out. Once again, unusual behaviour. She stopped and turned around to him, her books clasped tightly to her chest.

"Yes…Lulu," she said. He let out a sigh. Her use of his nickname meant that she wasn't as upset with him as he had thought.

"I was thinking…thinking about if you would like to…if you would like to…would like me to walk you to your next class," he said, he had chickened out at the end. But his efforts were still successful. Her cheeks became a slight pink and her eyes lit up, a smile even graced her lips.

"Yes, Lulu, I would like that," she said. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Let me take those books for you," he said.

"Oh," she simply replied and handed them over to him with trembling arms. He took them from her and almost fell under their weight.

'This is heavy!' He screamed in his mind.

"No problem here," he smiled. She smiled back.

"Thank you," she said and walked out of the class.

"Hey Lelouch!" Someone yelled down the corridor. He turned to se Kallen running to catch him up. Shirley looked around to see who it was and quickly turned back, blushing.

"Oh, Kallen," he said, somehow happy to see her.

"You need help with those? You look like you're struggling," Kallen said.

"They're mine. I can manage them. Thank you for your help Lelouch," Shirley said firmly and tried to grab the books from him. He pulled them out of her way.

"No, I want to bring them for you. They're so heavy," he said.

"I can manage on my own, haven't I for the past many years of my life?" Shirley asked. Lelouch was in uncharted waters here. Never had Shirley been upset angry, she had always been upset sad.

"Yes, you have, but I want to help you," he said, pulling them from her grasp.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Kallen said. No one heard. She turned and walked away, disappointed.

"Give me my books, Lelouch!" Shirley yelled.

"No," he simply said and walked off with them. Shirley stormed down the hallway after him.

After what seemed like an eternity, they had stopped arguing and she had allowed him to carry her books for her, though he was dying to put them down. They walked extra slow so that their walk could last longer. Lelouch kept wondering if he was doing the right thing. Did he really like her? He couldn't tell. He had never liked a girl before…he had never liked _**anyone**_ _**that**_ _**way**_ before. He felt stupid, he should have been through all of this during puberty. Not like puberty did much for him, only a deeper voice and a growth spurt unlike any. His body had remained meager and his hormones inactive.

"Thank you Lelouch," Shirley said taking her books from him finally. Halleluiah choruses were being sung by his arms.

"I can see you're still mad at me Shirley. Let me make it up to you. Come with me…"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, a huge smile on her face. Lelouch was stunned. Had she just answered before he had even asked her? Then what had he been worrying about all this time?

"Um…ok. I'll..umm…talk to you about the plans later," he said, speechless. He turned to walk away, not looking back. Shirley had a huge smile on her face. Yes! She had a date with Lelouch!

"Kallen, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help," Lelouch said, swinging Kallen around to face him and not her locker.

"Anything for you Mr. Lamperouge, but it comes with a price," she said, trailing her finger down his cheek. He didn't blush, he was getting used to her.

* * *

_The reviews I got showed that people kinda liked this Kallen. Sorry to those who wanted steamy sex. Anyway, as for the story I want to write…dudes, I am so taking a break after Christmas! But about the story, I'm hoping for it to take up the whole of next year and possibly 2011 too and that's because I want to take it nice and slow. I'm thinking about two P.O.V.s. That's Lelouch and Kallen. I don't care if you're a guy or a girl, as long as you can capture the true sense of Lelouch and do most of the work. :D It can either be two stories on two separate profiles or one story on possibly my profile…whichever way that works out. Sooo…I'll get to choosing who I'm going to use out of the few and the others can be my go-to peeps! Yay!!_

_P.S. I need to stop saying yay._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, so it's getting closer to the end and I know I added just a small twist with Shirley in the last chapter, you'll see how it all works out in this chapter and the next. It's amazing how many things I've fitted into these small chapters._

_DISCLAIMER: I wrote a list to Santa of things that I wanted. Code Geass was at the top. He sent it back with a huge line through number one, so…still don't own Lelouch. Sad, isn't it?_

* * *

Lelouch pulled out Shirley's chair for her. She sat down and he pushed it in.

'What a gentleman Lulu is,' she thought as he sat down also. He had picked her up at her house a little before six and had surprised her by bringing her to a small but comfortable and romantic restaurant. She was wearing a red knee length, strapless dress, to match her hair. He had simply worn a suit.

"Thank you for bringing me out to dinner, Lulu…I mean Lelouch," she said, smiling shyly.

"Lulu is fine, if you would prefer to use it," he said, smiling his "I know something you don't" smile. Her cheeks heated at the sudden attention she was getting from her crush. Unfortunately, she knew that her night would not end how she wished it to end.

"This is a really nice place, how did you find it? It's so small," she said looking around.

"I found it one day when I was trying to find one place in this city that someone could go for a little peace and quiet. I never have silence," he said.

"I agree. School is so noisy! Millay is always talking," Shirley said. Lelouch laughed as she smiled.

"Ahh, Millay, the cause of all the ruckus at school."

"So…how is the new student, Kallen getting along with you?" She asked, trying not to sound too inquisitive. Lelouch immediately remembered the unflattering incident on the roof.

"Kallen is a bit…different. As you can see, she isn't really one who agrees with rules. So it's difficult to help her fit in," he answered, hoping she wouldn't bring up the roof.

"Why was she kissing you on the roof yesterday? And you weren't in class all day. I was wondering where you were, then I went up to the roof and well, you know the rest," she said. Lelouch did not have good luck. He had to get used to her bluntness. When she wanted to know something, she had to know it.

"I honestly have no idea. I guess that's her idea of annoying me," he said.

"It looked like you two were together, trying to get to somewhere private so that no one could interrupt you. I'm sorry I interrupted you, Lelouch. And though I'm glad that you asked me out, I can't allow you to take me out anymore. You're a taken man. I can't come between you and your girlfriend," she said. Her words surprised Lelouch, but he showed no signs of this on his face.

"She's not my girlfriend, Shirley," he said.

"You two had an argument then?"

"No. We are not together." What was so hard in understanding and believing that?

"Look Lelouch, I'm not an idiot. You can't kiss one girl today and another one tomorrow. It doesn't take a day to build and destroy a relationship. And obviously it took a day for you and her to get comfy…are you trying to tell me that you broke up the same day? Please, Lelouch," Shirley said. Their date had just turned from wonderfully blissful to horribly ruined. Lelouch sighed and slumped slightly in his seat.

"You're right, Shirley. We had a terrible argument last night, it was about you. So, I decided to show her that she was right and ask you out. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted this irresponsibly. I hope you can forgive me," he said.

"Let us enjoy tonight, Lelouch. I should have confronted you about this after we had finished. But I didn't want to encourage you and lead you on. I don't want to be the reason for you and Kallen to end…permanently. I don't want to be the reason," she said. Lelouch wanted to smile his know it all smile. How ironic. She thought that she would be leading him on! How wrong she was.

"Yes, let us order something to eat," Lelouch said. A waiter appeared by their side and they quickly ordered their food. The night was spent in friendly conversation and friendly company. When it was all over and Lelouch walked her to her door, she stopped him before he could walk away.

"Lulu, I want you to know that I would have accepted your offer…well, what you were probably going to offer me, if you didn't have a girlfriend already. I can't seem to not think about you and it's very frustrating, but I can deal with it. I've dealt with it for a long time now," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want to accept my offer?" He asked as he took her hand in his and pulled her to him gently.

"Don't tempt…me," Shirley said, her lips extremely close to Lelouch's. Her voice trailed off as her eyes rested on his lips, the lips she had dreamt of kissing so many times. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his cautiously. She pulled away almost suddenly.

"Shirley," he said in a husky voice.

"Goodnight Lelouch," she said, embarrassed. She didn't wait for him to answer, she pushed her key into the door and in two minutes, left Lelouch standing on her doorstep. He sighed and walked away. Technically, she had been wrong. You can start and end a relationship with someone in a day. He had done it…with her. He pushed himself into the car and drove home. He admitted to himself that he didn't feel so bad, a bit relieved actually. As he pulled into his driveway, he smiled. Finally, the Shirley issue was out of the way.

"How was it, stud? Did you kiss her?" Kallen asked the minute he stepped into the house.

"Well…yes, I did kiss her," he said, walking past Kallen. She followed him.

"What kind? The innocent 'I like you, Lulu-kun' or the dirty 'Pound me into the seat of your car all night and don't stop until the seat is all torn and shit, ooooooo," Kallen said, moaning erotically at the end. Lelouch raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"I'm going upstairs," he said and started to climb the steps.

"Ahh, so you don't kiss and tell. It was a dirty kiss, wasn't it? Oh, Lulu! You're so strong! Ahh, ooo, yes! Again! Again! You're so good! Do it! Do it! Again and again! Yessss!" Kallen teased loudly as she made erotic sounds. She followed Lelouch into this room and walked up to stand behind him. She helped him out of his jacket.

"You are so perverted," Lelouch said.

"You know you like it like that," she said, pressing herself to him from the back, running her hand down his arm.

"She dumped me before we kissed. I'm not a professional with these things, but isn't the kiss supposed to come before the break-up?" He asked, turning round to face her.

"Come and sit down and tell mommy Kallen…sexy mommy Kallen what happened," she said, pulling him over to sit on his bed.

"Well, I took her to dinner and everything was going so well, then she brought up me and you on the roof. She thinks we're together. She doesn't want to break us up," he said and his head fell on the bed. Kallen picked it up and placed it in her lap, playing with his bangs.

"Don't worry, there are many more Shirley's out there. Plenty of red heads too," she said.

"I know and I'm not the least bit upset. I'm glad she said that, she made my feelings about her clear. I think I like her, but I think I might like someone more than her…I just can't figure out who."

"There are so many girls in your life, I'm not surprised you can't figure out which one you're in love with,' she said, glancing away. She didn't want to talk about his love life any more. It made her uncomfortable.

"Can we not talk about this? It's uncomfortable," he said.

"Sure, let's talk about something else."

* * *

_So…how did you guys like this one? Does anyone think I should change the rating? Cuz nothing happened you know, so, could this fic be rated T? Did the chapter happen too fast? Or was it close to perfection? Oh, I almost forgot!_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!**_

_And I'll try to get the last chapter up at the end and beginning of 2009 and 2010!_

_I don't want to sound like a postcard or an email, but cherish all that you have and even what you don't have this Christmas. Fix a relationship that's worth fixing and nurse it back to health and make it last throughout 2010! I own those words so no disclaimer needed. Bye-bye! Love you ALL!!_

_3 more chapters left!! How exciting!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, don't kill me! I'm sorry! But since school started, things have gotten much harder! I've got this ton of stuff called SBA's to do (it's worth like 40% of my final grade or something like that), so I've been focusing on that mainly. What makes it worse is I've got some crappy subjects to do them for._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, but I do own a version of Fireflies. I heart that song._

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 8

"So what if I did do it?" Kallen asked, arms folded.

"Young lady, this is a respectable school. I would think that if you are attending it then you should abide by the rules, especially this one which goes without saying. You cannot hit a teacher," a female teacher spoke roughly to Kallen in the corridor.

"And how do you know that he wasn't sexually molesting me?" Kallen asked.

"Oh boy, isn't she a fiery one. I'm having second thoughts about her and Lulu-kun," Millay said to Suzaku as they observed Kallen…correction…as they spied on Kallen.

"Trust me Millay, she is good for him," Suzaku said.

"Nothing about her is good, so how can she be good for our Lulu? He doesn't do anything wrong," Millay said, turning to face Suzaku, cutting off their view of Kallen.

"That's what he makes us think, the guy is a professional liar! He _makes_ it seems as if he does nothing wrong," Suzaku pointed out.

"You're right there Suzy. I have never caught Lelouch without something to say…are you trying to tell me that she makes him speechless?"

"He's admitted that to me. He's even opening up to her with her being around all the time. He told me that one night they sat up in bed and talked for almost the whole night!"

"Hmm…you do have a point. Now that I look at it, it's a perfect plan! The good guy versus the bad girl. Oh! This is getting so much more exciting than I had thought. I must thank you for the tip. I was planning on giving him to Euphemia," Millay said.

"Thank God you didn't…I think I'm in love with her," Suzaku said with starry eyes. Millay knocked him on the head. He yelped and rubbed his skull through his brunette hair.

"Just you wait and see what I have planned for the party Saturday! It's going to be good!" Millay said, clapping her hands together and doing a little jump. For a second, Suzaku froze.

"And it totally involves Lelouch…and only Lelouch?"

"Of course, only Lulu and Kallen," Millay smiled innocently. Somehow, Suzaku didn't trust that smile. Millay was the best at coming up with plans, better than Lelouch.

*

"Welcome to out secret meeting," Millay almost whispered to everyone in the circle. They pulled in closer, wanting to hear what Millay would say. She glanced around at the group to make sure they were all there. Rivalz, Suzaku, Shirley, Nunally, C.C and she were all present. Good. No Lelouch.

"What's the plan, Millay?" Nunally asked, barely able to keep still in her seat. Millay glanced at Shirley who was obviously somewhere else. She sighed. She worried about that girl almost twice as much as how she worried about everyone else. She was barely ever happy. She must be feeling pretty low since what happened between her and Lelouch the night before. Millay felt guilty for playing matchmaker with her around. Of course, she only wanted the best for them, even though they always thought she was out to ruin their lives, no, that was just the fun part of what she was doing. When she had come up with the laughing contest, it was because Nunally had been going through a rough time with her feelings. Puberty wasn't being too kind to her. And Millay had wanted her to be surrounded with happiness, trying to remind her of how to laugh. There was a reason behind everything that she made them do. Her friends, who were more like her children, couldn't see that.

"Based on the information we have, thank you Suzaku and Nunally, we can now safely say that Lelouch and Kallen like each other. Since Suzaku says that she'll be good for him, then I trust him. I want to see Lelouch happy. I'm tired of his 'Ooooo, I know more than you' smiles. You guys know that smile, right?" Millay asked. They all mumbled in agreement and nodded their heads.

"I want to see him smile his happy smile and talk to us without holding back. If anyone offers even the tiniest hope of that happening then, we will use that person," Millay continued.

"Umm…Millay, doesn't this sound like we're interfering in Lelouch's life?" Shirley asked.

' Poor girl, I don't blame her for going against us,' Millay thought as she glanced lovingly at Shirley.

"I like interfering in people's lives as you all know, and I'm sure that's the time you all enjoy your lives," she said. Everyone reluctantly agreed with her mentally. It was true, she was the reason for excitement in their school and in their lives.

"So, what's the plan Madam President?" Rivalz asked. He was now looking at her with slightly lovey dovey eyes. He had cranked it down for their meeting. Good, because Suzaku was beginning to miss Euphie. Recently he had taken up Rivalz's look and he now had a new found respect for men in love.

"Well, everything is going well now, but on Saturday, I play my winning card!" Millay said, excited and wanting to draw out the revelation on the plan. Everyone stared at her with a look of slight apathy, obviously, they weren't in the mood.

"On Saturday night, they will never leave each other's company and it's our job to make sure that happens," she said. Everyone mumbled in agreement as the circle became smaller and in hushed tones, they discussed the plan and their roles in it.

*

"Kallen, why did you punch that teacher?" Lelouch asked, hand to face, covering one of his eyes and pushing up an eyebrow with his fingers. Of course they had called him first about her blunder. He was 'her guardian' as the teachers put it. They indirectly blamed him for anything wrong that she did while 'under his care'. He was having a headache after the teachers had chewed him up, swallowed him and vomited him out, only to ground him (now vomit) into the ground They had expected better guidance from him, Lelouch Lamperouge, star pupil. They hadn't been as hard on any other student like they had been on him.

"I told you! He was trying to reach his hand up my skirt, so I hit him in his face. It was a good right hook if you ask me, K'O. ed him right there on the floor," Kallen defended herself.

"I wouldn't blame him, if it were true, your skirts are half the length of everyone else's and don't ask me how that's possible, because they've already made the skirts extra short," he almost shouted. He took deep breaths, trying to calm down. It was just him and Kallen in the classroom, no one anywhere close by, school had ended. Kallen was sitting in the chair of a desk and chair combo while Lelouch sat on the desk. She placed her hand on his thigh and gently rubbed it letting her hand slip between his legs.

"I know you want to put your hand up my skirt," she purred. He brushed her hand off, he wasn't in the mood. She had made him angry, he was at the point of no return.

"NO! This is a disciplined school Kallen! We abide by rules! If you're going to break them, then I advise that you break one that is less noticeable. Now, we only have tomorrow left together, where I will have to take the blame for you. You are going to make tomorrow uneventful, you hear me? You will do nothing else that will tarnish your reputation!" He shouted.

She pulled her hand away and used it to brush a lock of hair from her face. Her story had been partly true. The teacher had been trying to get his hand up her skirt, but she had been flirting with him all week. He had been flirting back too, obviously looking for some excitement in his boring life. She hadn't expected it to get so out of hand. A few flirty exchanges and body brushes, harmless. And maybe a few kisses and touches if she wanted. That was all. But this teacher had wanted to violate her without her permission. Backed her up in a corner and started to push his hand into her underwear. Of course she punched him, she wasn't feeling like getting raped or having sex with this man. No, this was not one of those times.

"Fine, Mr. Lamperouge. If you won't believe me then I guess it makes no sense I continue. But did you know that that's what happens to many little girls out there? They're scared when their daddies rape them and make them swear not to tell and when they do tell, no one believes them. You know what happens after that? The abuse continues. They can't escape and they commit suicide. Everyone starts to cry and say they never expected it. They are the same people who told the little girl what a liar she was," Kallen said, getting up and walking off.

"You're not a little girl, Kallen," Lelouch said.

"And big girls don't cry Lelouch, big girls don't cry," she said and she was off, storming angrily down the corridor. She was going home.

* * *

_And my excuses continue…and remember, I don't have internet and my computer needs a new anti-virus or an upgrade. Ok, I am done putting up excuses. _

_I'll try to get the penultimate chapter out in a week's time. Hopefully, by the time I've finished posting this story, I'd have chosen my co-author and also have a clearer picture of what I really would like to write about now. And I know the last part was kinda…weird, and I can't explain it, maybe I was feeling a little weird when I wrote it. Anyway, please, please, please review and tell me all your thoughts, even if you're thinking about using cheese to bungee jump! XD_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok guys, I know how happy you all are that I finally updated, but now, yall must be super happy cuz its only been a week and not a month and there's a new chapter out! Yes! Finally! Lol! I found somewhere that I can do my internet stuff, it's a fairly nice place and comfortable too so expect weekly updates (but don't hold me to any promises, you never know what can happen)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass despite popular belief :D_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 9

"Are you enjoying yourself, brother?" Nunally danced over to her brother who stood quite still beside the refreshments. It was Saturday and the party was in full swing. She latched onto his arm and rested her head against it, too short to reach his shoulder.

"Yes I am," he lied smoothly.

"You do know that this party is for all the new students and their student councilors. Where is Kallen?" She asked, already been told of Kallen's and Lelouch's disagreement.

"We decided to come separately tonight," he answered.

"But…I haven't seen her around the house in a while," Nunally continued her barrage of questions, playing the innocent card expertly.

"Truth is, little sister, we had an argument and we haven't spoken since then," he admitted, looking down at his beautiful sister.

"Oh no! What was it about?" She feigned surprise and distress.

"It's best I not bore you with such trivial matters, and I'm betting that you have heard the news all over school," he answered. He didn't want to see her face like that, he preferred her happy.

"Is that what it was about? I heard that she hit a teacher."

"Yes, that was what our argument was about. Go on and enjoy yourself, Nuna. I am fine."

"One more thing, brother."

"What is it?"

"Millay has something planned for tonight, involving all the new students and their councilors," Nunally said as if she was telling him a secret. His senses were immediately alert.

"What is her plan? Maybe I can avoid it," he said, leaning in closer to hear it.

"You can't. It's taking place in the school building. She plans to test the new students' knowledge of the school and evaluate the councilors usefulness…not only that, but you _have_ to go with Kallen. You can't escape her tonight," Nunally said, her eyebrows furrowing elegantly. Lelouch reached down and smoothed them, smiling lovingly down at her.

"Do not distress dear sister. I will survive. Where is Suzaku? I heard he was finally going to ask Euphemia…"

"Euphie," Nunally corrected.

"…Euphie to dinner," Lelouch finished.

"Bad news there. He did…and she said no. She doesn't want to date someone she has only known for a week. She said that after a month had elapsed between them, she'd be happy to accept his offer," Nunally said.

"I have to find him and talk to him. I've seen how much in love he is with her."

"I think that's rather nice of you, Brother. I'll leave you to your business," she said and she left as she had come, with dancing. Lelouch quickly spotted a depressed looking Suzaku sitting on a chair at the end of the refreshment table. He walked up to his best friend.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said. He looked up and by that look, Lelouch hoped that he would never fall for anyone the way that his best friend had fallen for Euphie.

"Ahh, Lelouch. It's been a while with us being occupied with these new people. We haven't had a decent conversation all week," Suzaku said.

"How are you going to mange tonight with Millay's plan? I'm actually…afraid," Lelouch admitted. Suzaku had no memory of him ever saying those words.

"I don't know, honestly. She's so beautiful, Lelouch. On the outside and on the inside. What am I lacking?" Suzaku asked, utterly distressed.

"You lack nothing, Suzaku. She just doesn't want to rush anything."

"So, you're telling me that I'm the only one who is feeling like I can't live without her? And I know what you're thinking. How can Suzaku feel that way? They've only known each other for what…a week? But I can't explain it Lelouch. It's a feeling I haven't found a way of getting rid of. It might be temporary, it might be blinding, but it's a feeling I have and it's real, even if it's for a while. Its real now," he said. Lelouch placed a hand on his best friend's shoulders.

"I have a feeling that she likes you. I can't say that she feels the same way, but I can tell that she likes you. Be patient, my friend and everything will fall into place," Lelouch said softly, but loudly enough for Suzaku to hear.

"Lelouch, your advice can suck my…"

"Suzaku. Dance with me." Out of nowhere, Euphie had elegantly swept over to them and clasped Suzaku's hand. He didn't say anything else, he rose with her and allowed her to sweep him away. Lelouch shook his head. Poor boy. She could crush him in a minute if she wanted to. Lelouch could only hope that she felt something for him.

"Ok! This is the moment we have all been waiting for!" Millay's voice came shouting over the mike, cutting off the music. Shouts went up, a few of them _cat calls_ for the insanely beautiful Millay.

"Though this doesn't involve all of us, I'm sure we'll all have fun tonight!" She continued. So did the catcalls. Rivalz was jumping up and down angrily, trying to locate just one of the whistlers.

"So, will the previously new students and their fellow councilors please step outside. I will follow and lead you over to the school building. I will explain the rules once we get there!" Millay said and stepped back from the mike. The music started again and the few students stepped out of the crowd and into the cool night air. Lelouch spotted Kallen moving with them. He stared at her. She looks beautiful he repeated in his head. Her hair was teased up with a few bangs framing her face. She wore a sparkly blue party dress with killer pencil heels. She was the definition of grace as she walked outside. He swallowed, put his shoulders back and walked out after them, bracing himself for what he knew was to come.

*

"Ok everyone, here are the rules…or guidelines, whichever you like to call it," Millay said, standing in front of them. Lelouch surveyed the group. There was Suzaku, himself, Shirley, C.C and Rivalz as student councilors. He looked in front of him, trying not to glance at the beautiful red haired bad ass beside him.

"You will find classroom A1 going five different ways. When you get there, you will find the next room you should go to. Eventually, in an hour or less, it will lead you outside and we will see just how well you know the school and if we can do this again next year or the year after."

"Are you ready?" Millay asked. Lelouch eyed her suspiciously. She was too excited for this to be a normal competition or assessment, whichever you liked to call it. He didn't trust her idea. And there was Nunally beside her, smiling _his_ know-it-all smile. Something was up. He was sure of it.

"GO!" Millay said and stepped out of the way. Everyone took off running, excited to finish first. Lelouch stood staring at Millay and Nunally who were exchanging conspiratorial whispers.

"Are you coming or do you want to look like you did a bad job?" Kallen asked. He turned his head to her. She didn't wait for him to respond, she walked right into the school. Lelouch followed never guessing that he'd be trapped with her for the entire night.

* * *

_So, I started this new story which is like the opposite of this one (Lelouch is the bad one) but it was just a spur of the moment thing that I wrote while listening to music when I had a slight break from school mid-January. Idk if I'll be putting it up as a story or just patching it up every now and then. Most likely I'll put it up, but I have to re-read, finish it and polish it up a little before I get it out._

_P.S. Still considering the story idea I proposed some time ago. Sorry I work so slow, but can't help it…oh, if there is anyone in this fandom that rocks at using the programming language C, I could really use some help. So just PM me or something. Please!_

_**A PEEK AT WHAT I'M WRITING NOW. DON'T I JUST SPOIL YOU GUYS?**_

**She read the numbers on the doors nervously until she got to room 20. She stopped breathing and hoped against all hopes that her roomie wasn't a slob.**

"**Please, please don't let her bras be hanging from the ceiling fan or even worse…the air conditioning vent," Kallen pleaded to no one as she crossed her fingers tightly. She straightened up and balled her fingers into a fist, brought it forward and knocked on the door.**

**Before she was finished, the door was flung open and with a flash of metal and silver Kallen almost peed herself. Her legs were trembling terribly and her hand was still in a fist as she crossed her eyes to look at the barrel of the gun that was pressed to her forehead. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow, the story is actually finished. I am so proud of myself! My first Code Geass fanfic finished with a successful history of reviews! YAY! I love you guys for giving me 80 something reviews. And I am currently checking out different authors and the fics they write. I want someone truly awesome to pick up my slack. Lol!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass…or a boyfriend…amma go find myself a man…_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 10

They walked silently, obviously in no rush to win. Not a word had been exchanged since they had entered the building. They got to classroom A1 and searched. There was nothing there.

"Damn, they took it with them," Kallen said. Lelouch glanced around suspiciously.

"Unless there wasn't anything here," he said.

"What are you trying to say?" Kallen turned to him.

"That Millay has something up her sleeve," he said.

"You're paranoid. Millay is testing your efficiency and now for sure you won't get a good grade. I messed up your chances this week. I guess I should apologize," Kallen said with no intention of apologizing.

"You shouldn't have done it, Kallen and we both know he wasn't harassing you. You probably didn't do his homework," Lelouch said, avoiding her face.

"You think I was lying? Do you want to know the truth, Lelouch?" She asked. He finally turned to look at her. She was angry, he could tell that much. She plopped down on a desk and started to explain.

"We've been flirting for the past couple days and he decided that he could do what he wanted. He tried to finger me but I punched him. Real hard too cuz I don't do teachers…and that's the real truth, I swear," she said.

"You were flirting with the teacher? Once again I don't blame him for trying that," Lelouch said.

"So, you blame me for defending myself?" She asked. He fell silent. He didn't blame her, she had been wrong to flirt with him, but she was only doing what anybody else would have done if someone had tried to harass them. He was only angry that she had put a stain on his reputation.

"No, I don't blame you for that," he said.

"Then why do you act like I'm completely wrong?"

"Because I was mad at you. Never has any teacher or person in authority spoken to me so harshly. I was mad at you for causing that," he admitted.

"I'm sorry for tarnishing your reputation, ok. I am really sorry, and I can't deal with you being so angry at me," she said jumping from the desk and walking over to him.

"I forgive you Kallen…as long as you've forgiven me," he said.

"Of course I've forgiven you, Lelouch," she said, tilting her head back to look up at him. To her surprise he held out his hands and captured her into a hug. Skinny as he was, the guy could give a good hug. She closed her eyes as she inhaled everything and her hands gently skimmed over his back and when he pulled away, his arms. Lelouch watched the look on her face when he pulled away. Completely seductive, unknown to her. He had the sudden urge to pull her to him again, to have her body close to his. His hands drifted down to her waist and she held onto his jacket.

"We should go," he said, interrupting the moment.

"Yeah, no sense staying here when there's nothing to follow," she said. They walked silently back to the front door, Lelouch wondering what it was that had come over him in the classroom. When they got to the door, could you believe, it was locked.

"What the…" Kallen asked as she too pulled and pushed on it. It didn't budge.

"Why is the door locked?" Lelouch asked rhetorically.

"I think this is Millay's plan. She locks us in here for the night. I don't know how it will benefit her, but she has a twisted sense of humour," Kallen frowned.

"I thought you said I was paranoid," Lelouch said, turning to her.

"Well, call me paranoid too cuz I'm beginning to believe that Millay is out to get us," she said.

"Let's try the other doors," Lelouch suggested. They did. They were all locked. There was no way out.

"Damn her! Just you wait and see what I'll do to her when I find a way out ," Lelouch said as he kicked the door. Kallen held onto his hand and pulled him away. Her fingers intertwined with his as she spoke to him softly. While walking around and trying all doors, they had found out that it was only the two of them in the building.

"Just calm down. It's just us in this entire building. We'll go to the roof and shout to all the people at the party," Kallen said, tugging him behind her to the roof. He watched her body sway in her bad ass walk.

"Kallen, why are you so…bad?" He asked.

"Cuz its fun! You ever try it…I take that back," she laughed.

"Don't you get in a lot of trouble?" He asked.

"All the time. They transferred me here cuz they thought it was, like you said 'disciplined'. But fun is fun and no school is going to stop my fun.'

"Fun comes in many forms; I don't see why you chose this form."

"You've never played the bad card for your entire life I'm guessing so you don't know what it's like to just be carefree and do whatever the hell you want. Kiss whoever the hell you want. Do anything, anytime, anywhere with anyone you please. It's exhilarating," she said, stepping out onto the roof, the wind blowing against her. Lelouch reached out and grabbed her from behind, pulling her to him. She laughed shortly at the impact of her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're right, I wouldn't know," he said trying not to succumb to his desires. He brushed his cheek against hers.

"Yum, warm," she said snuggling into him. He sighed, soft and sweet.

"Kallen, we're on the roof," he pointed out the obvious.

"I like you Lelouch. So much," she said, staring into space, feeling him starting to move with her. He responded with a kiss on her shoulder.

"I think…I think Shirley was a mistake," he said.

"Does your heart still jump when someone kisses you?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know," he asked, kissing her on the cheek. She turned her head sideways and kissed him on the lips. She could feel his heart jump in her back. She smirked against his lips.

"It does," she purred. This sent Lelouch over the edge. His hand travelled down the length of her leg and went up her dress, bringing the fabric with it.

"Will you hit me if I do this?" He asked, passing his hand over her hip. She shivered slightly at his touch.

"Probably," she said, brushing his hand away and turning to him. She ran her hand down his chest and pressed her head to his heart. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Because sometimes, when you're playing a game, you find a toy that you can't part with. That toy is special, you don't want to hurt it, you never even want to play with it. And when you do play with it, it can never get dirty or broken," she said, cuddling to him. He laughed sweetly.

"Am I your toy?" He asked.

"In a way. I'm just saying that sometimes you find someone who makes you care about what you're doing. Who makes you feel guitlty about what you've done," she said, closing her eyes, enjoying him just being there. No extreme kissing, no animalistic sex, just Lelouch standing there with her in his arms.

"Sometimes you find someone who changes you. Whether it's for better or for worse I can't tell yet, Kallen. You've made me speechless and unsure of myself. You've made me even feel dumb and that doesn't happen to me," he admitted, swaying slightly with her. She smiled.

"I was pushing myself onto you with the whole 'helping you with Shirley' bit. What can I say? I wanted to kiss you so badly. I bet you didn't know that you're a chick magnet," she said.

"What?" He laughed as he looked down at her.

"Seriously, dude. You have this thing about you that pulls females to you…that's what happened to me," she said.

"I don't think you're right," he said.

"Trust me, I am."

"Where do we stand now? Friends? Lovers? Girlfriend and chick magnet boyfriend?"

"Just Kallen and Lelouch. I don't care what comes after that. Just make sure people can say, Kallen and Lelouch," she answered.

"You are a strange person," Lelouch said kissing her head. She tilted her head up and he kissed her, passion almost driving them over the edge.

"I know," she replied against his lips.

*

"Can you see them?" Millay asked Suzaku. They were hiding in a tree, perched dangerously on a branch.

"Yeah! I see them! Whoo, Lelouch has got some moves!" Suzaku said.

"You go big brother!" Nunally shouted from her position in the next tree.

"Lemme see," Millay said excitedly and grabbed the binoculars from Suzaku, She saw Kallen brush Lelouch's hand away gently and turn to press herself into his chest.

"Awww, we did it," she said.

"Lulu's gonna be majorly angry at us when he figures this out, you know," Shirley said. She wasn't the happiest of them all, but she was accepting it.

"Who cares? I can finally hang up my 'I'll chase girls away from you Lelouch' belt and sit down and have a good slice of pizza," C.C. said, balancing on the same branch as Suzaku and Millay.

"I'm so happy. Mission accomplish…oof!" Millay started. In the middle of her word, the branch had snapped and all three spies came falling, thanks to the ever useful Britannian gravity, to the ground. Everyone laughed as Suzaku groaned.

"Ah man, I can't feel my eyebrows!"

_

* * *

_

_Well, I know y'all are gonna miss this fic and I must apologize for pulling it out for so long! But, I'm not gone for those who wanna read my stuff, I've actually posted a new story, the one that I gave a sneak preview of last chapter, so go check it out! I think it's good, but I need your feedback really. Ok, I am done advertising, time for yet another sneak preview…man I love you guys._

"**You…you don't smoke?" Kallen asked. From the looks of this guy, she was guessing that he did every bad thing imaginable to man. He definitely had killed before, his gun hand hadn't even shaken once when he was holding it to her head.**

"**Hell no, does it look like I want shit for brains?" He asked.**

"**Umm…no," Kallen answered, rubbing her arm and looking at her feet.**

"**So, you serious bout living here?" He asked. She couldn't be serious, she wouldn't survive a hour without him in the building.**

"**Yes. Yes I am. If I may ask…who…who is my roommate? And are you her boyfriend?" She asked, daring for the first time to gaze up into his eyes. They shone dangerously as a huge grin spread across his face and he spread his arms outward.**

"**My name is Lelouch. I live here. Welcome to my apartment, roomie," he said and Kallen's mouth almost fell to the floor.**


End file.
